paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wukong
Zoner |release_date=June 6, 2017 |difficulty = Advanced |codename = Wukong |base_stat_basicdamage = 10 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 3 |base_stat_durability = 2 |base_stat_mobility = 7 |stat_base_health = 590 (+64) |stat_health_regen = 0.98 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 207 (+12) |stat_mana_regen = 1.09 (+0.04) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 16.1 (+2.6) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 61.6 (+3.1) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.18 (+1.8%) |stat_movement_speed = 660 }} Wukong and Feng Mao used to be travelling companions. When Sun Wukong became too annoying, Feng trapped him in a cave and left. 100 years later, Sun Wukong is free and on his way to Agora to resume annoying Feng Mao. Wukong is a deadly and elusive melee carry, capable of farming faster than any other hero. Background * So unpredictable, even he does not know what he'll do next. * No one can stay mad at him. Because he kills anyone who is mad at him. * Delights annoying Feng Mao to the point of distraction. Emotes quotes * In the heat of battle, Wukong likes to invite his opponents over for a nice chat. * Wukong gazes soulfully into the night, wondering the best way to light it on fire. * Anyone who tries to insult Wukong by calling him a monkey clearly does not know him well. * "The one time I thought Wukong had actually learned to sit still and meditate, I suddenly heard him snore." - Feng Mao Extra lore * He came to Letha, where he encountered Feng Mao. (trailer teaser) * Wukong became so powerful he could shift through dimensions. (concept art) * Feng Mao shut him in a cave after annoying him too much and broke free 100 years later. (overview video) During their travels, Wukong annoyed Feng Mao in a variety of ways, but most often by upsetting the natural order of things through sheer mischief, leaving Feng to have to fix it. On one occasion, Wukong saw a towering statue in the wilderness and thought it would be fun to climb up the side and dance on its head, while Feng stood at the base yelling for him to come down. He did not know that the statue was worshiped by a local tribe of bloodthirsty cannibals, who then attacked Feng Mao. Feng had to hold them off while Wukong finished his dance and descended to join him. Then the two made a hasty retreat into the wilderness, but the cannibals tracked them and attacked in a running battle that lasted 2 weeks. When Feng Mao later demanded an apology, Wukong only said that it was worth it. On another occasion, Wukong and Feng were in a city of scholars, tracking down an ancient text that Feng was curious about. Wukong took offense at the superior, patronizing air of the scholars, and wrecked one of their ancient libraries, swinging around on ancient book cases and chandeliers. Feng Mao scolded him and began to clean up the mess by himself. Abashed, Wukong joined him, and the two cleaned up the library, and calmed the cowering scholars. Seeing how disciplined Feng Mao was, Wukong decided to devote himself to learning Feng Mao’s ways, and asked if he could be Feng’s apprentice for a while. Feng was hardly reassured, but agreed. It would prove to be one of his biggest mistakes. (directly from Epic) “A legend from another universe, Wukong transcended time and space to land in Letha, where he found Feng Mao, an old man and former First Guardian of Changdi, to be a delightful candidate for mischief. After Feng Mao managed to trap Wukong in a cave, Wukong decided to follow him around for a bit longer.” Abilities LMB = |attr1=Cleave |attr1value=10% }} |-| RMB = . Offensive Stance: Direct hits on heroes apply a 1/1.6 seconds Stun and 900 unit push. Indirect hits will only knock aside. Clones can also be pushed. Evasive Stance: Instead of dealing damage, Wukong extends his staff into the ground for a directional leap that launches himself into the air. |attr1=Ability Damage (Offensive) |attr1value=117/170/222/275 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.88 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=90 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=12/11/10/9 |attr5=Stun Duration |attr5value=1.0/1.2/1.4/1.6 }} |-| Q = and applies a 32/41% Slow for 2.5 seconds. Evasive Stance: Jump grants Airwalking and a 15/30% boost for 1 second. |attr1=Ability Damage (Offensive) |attr1value=90/135/180/225 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.61 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=0 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=14/13/12/11 |attr5=Movement Speed Slow (Offensive) |attr5value=32/35/38/41% |attr6=Slow Duration (Offensive) |attr6value=2.5 |attr7=Movement Speed Boost (Evasive) |attr7value=15/20/25/30% |attr8=Boost Duration (Evasive) |attr8value=1 }} |-| E = when slain. |attr1=Cooldown |attr1value= 1 |attr2=Gold Bonus |attr2value=10/15/20/25 |attr3=Restored Health |attr3value=65/90/115/140 (per marked minion slain) }} |-| R = Notes *Clones deal 75% less damage to structures. Gallery Skins Images Wukong (teaser).jpg|''The King is coming.'' (teaser picture) Paragon - Wukong .jpg|Wukong main picture Wukong (concept art).jpg|''Wukong became so powerful he could shift through dimensions.'' (concept art) Wukong royal (concept art).jpg|The King’s Royal garb in its initial stages. (skin concept art) Wukong (2).jpg Wukong (3).jpg|Wukong by Harrison Moore|link=https://www.artstation.com/artwork/3kPGm Wukong royal.jpg|Royal Wukong Future Wukong.jpg|Future King Wukong Wukong (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Videos |-| Wukong Announce = |-| Wukong Overview = |-| Wukong Skins = |-| Wukong Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Marauder Category:Attacker Category:Elusive Category:Advanced Category:Sieger Category:Zoner